


Guns & Runaways

by HannahNobody



Series: The Burning Twenties [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 1920s AU, A little pain, F/M, NSFW, and a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahNobody/pseuds/HannahNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party just isn’t the same without her, but Lucy’s got troubles of her own. There isn’t enough liquor in the world to make him forget about her, so he has to find a way to help. Their guns are loaded, but maybe there’s an easier way to go than a shoot-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns & Runaways

Natsu had made plenty of mistakes in his life time. He’d drank one too many shots. Crashed a car into a tree. Accidently shot Gajeel in the foot. But he’d never totally and completely, utterly and entirely _fucked up_ until now.

Because he’d let her walk right out the door.

He’d shouted. She’d shouted. Tears were shed and hurtful words were exchanged-every single one of them he now regretted- until eventually the neighbours _did_ complain about the noise. He hadn’t even given her the chance to explain. He’d jumped to conclusions just like the fool that he was. _So that’s where you’ve been all this time?_ He’d screamed at her, _planning your fucking **wedding**? _

Oh, if only things were that simple.

“You don’t know. You have _no idea_.” She’d told him, voice low and eyes furious as her crumpled and stained dress hung loose on her shoulders, “He isn’t some prom king type that I can just say _no_ to. This is _business_ Natsu. You fuck up once and, _bam,_ everyone you love is dead.”

It wasn’t long after that she’d left. Not looking back as she slammed the door behind her. Since then he’d tried so hard to forget her, but nothing could drown her out. She’d tasted like his favourite whiskey the last time they’d kissed. Her touches lingered on his skin. Every night his dreams were filled with her, and during the day… during the day her face was plastered across the front page of every newspaper, the same headline on every one.

**JUDE HEARTFILIA DEAD.**

_You fuck up once,_ she’d said, _and bam, everyone you love is dead._

“Damn Luce,” Natsu muttered to himself as he pushed his paper aside and finished off the last of his drink, “What have you gotten yourself into?”

He had no idea what was going on with her and he hated himself for it. He wanted to help her. He’d even started to carry his guns loaded, just as she always told him to. He’d tried going up to the Heartfilia estate the moment he’d seen the papers, but the place was crawling with press and their security was tight. He had no way to get to her.

Even if he could, would she want him to? What could he possibly do to help? And the things he’d said… he realised now that her words would have likely been intentional. She wanted to push him away to protect him. Maybe it was a vein hope, but it still made him feel shitty. He’d meant his own words to hurt and for no other reason than because she’d hurt him.

He gestured to Mira for another drink, hoping that the burn of the alcohol would drown out the pain in his chest. The barmaid looked at him sadly, but went about preparing his drink nonetheless. Around him people laughed, danced, drank until they were merry, but the music only darkened his mood.

Lucy loved jazz. The first time he’d seen her she’d been enthralled with the music; dancing alone with her eyes closed and a spring in her step. He remembered one night not too long after they’d met, when he was still learning all the curves of her body and the soft sounds she made when he touched her, she’d turned on the radio as they lay in bed together. Her melodic voice had filled the room as they’d played idly with each other’s fingers, spent after another bout of pleasing each other. It was the most content he’d ever felt in his whole life. Pleasantly exhausted and curled up beside her as the slow melody she sang sent him to sleep.

She’d been gone when he’d woken up in the morning.

Mira set his drink in front of him, collecting his previous glass before seeing to the bars other patrons. He stared down into the amber liquid, a scowl settling on his features.

“What is that? Your forth?” Gray asked as he settled onto the stool beside him.

Natsu shot his co-worker a glance. Gray picked up the paper as he deposited his hat on the bar. The ink stained his fingers as he unfolded it, dark eyes glancing over the front page.

“Fifth.” Natsu corrected, turning away from the back and white image Gray was now staring at.

“Man, it’s a crying shame.” Gray sighed at the headline, “Hope this doesn’t affect supplies. Wonder who did the poor old bastard in.”

“The supplies should be fine.” Natsu took a swig of his drink, “Jude wasn’t the one that ran the business. Not the one we deal with anyway.”

“Nah that was all her wasn’t it?” Gray smirked, gesturing to the paper.

Natsu couldn’t stop his eyes from flickering to the image blown up on the page. Lucy. The photo had been taken after her father had been declared dead, when she’d finally left the hospital. Police could be seen pushing back the cameras and reporters, but Lucy looked like she didn’t even see them. She held her head high, coat flapping in the summer breeze as she stared ahead blankly. Tear tracks glistened on her cheeks, but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

“Wonder if her daddy found out an’ that’s what killed him.” Gray mused, “She’s a real doll aint she?”

Natsu tore his eyes from the paper and lifted the glass to his lips.

“Yeah, she’s alright.”

Gray let out a burst of laughter.

“Cut the shit, Dragneel.” He swatted Natsu on the back, “You think we aint noticed you moping around? I came to check on you, that first delivery, I wasn’t more than ten paces from the door an’ I could hear the two of you _moanin’_. You’re sweet on her!”

Natsu blushed at the memory. When he didn’t deny Gray’s words, the dark haired man let out another round of laughter. Natsu made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat. Gray silenced his laughter, but the smirk remained. He leaned on the bar, angling his body closer to Natsu’s and looking him dead in the eye.

“You’re sweet on her.” He repeated, “And yet here you are, feelin’ sorry for yourself while her daddy’s fresh in the grave. She needs you, Whiskey Breath. You gotta help your girl.”

“She aint my girl.” Natsu snapped, shoulders slumping as he turned away from Gray, “I’m just some shmuck that’s stuck on her is all.”

“Oh give me a break!” Gray groaned, snatching the glass from Natsu’s hands and downing its contents before pointing an accusing finger in Natsu’s face, “I don’t give a shit if she’s rich or pretty or _goddamn engaged,_ whatever spat you’ve had, you go on up to that big mansion or wherever it is that you two get all hot and heavy and you tell her just show stuck on her you are! I swear to god Flame Brain, I can’t take much more of you mopin’ around-”

“I _tried_ to tell her,” Natsu cut him off, “She won’t listen. She got other problems, I don’t wanna be one of them.”

“Then make her listen!” Gray slammed his palm on the bar, “You tell her you love her ‘til you’re blue in the face. An’ if that don’t work then you go fix all her problems and then tell her again. You hear me?”

Natsu tried to protest but Gray grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off the barstool, shoving him towards the door.

“Go on,” Gray made a shooing motion with his hands, smirking all the while, “Scram!”

Natsu glanced around the bar, his eyes finding his friends among the crowd. Each held an amused glint in their eyes, but they nodded at him encouragingly. _Damn conspirators,_ Natsu thought. They’d probably drawn straws to choose who would have to kick his ass into gear. He laughed breathlessly to himself as he backed towards the door.

“And don’t come back ‘til you’ve married her!” Mira called after him.

Natsu grinned as he ran up the stairs. There was nothing like some liquor and good company to give him hope for the world.

 

 

The stairs creaked under his weight the same way they always did, but now the sound bit at his nerves. Natsu wasn’t sure why he’d chosen to come back to their shitty apartment. It had just felt… right. This was where he always saw her, so this was where he should look.

Of course, there was no reason for her to come here. She was likely locked away in her mansion with her mysterious fiancé as she mourned for her father. Without each other, the apartment didn’t really offer much comfort. But he’d had a hunch.

His blood ran cold as he reached the top of the stairs and saw light leaking through a crack in the doorway. He paused, listening carefully. Footsteps paced inside, not seeming to notice they’d left the door ajar. Natsu pulled out a gun from his jacket, clicking the safety off and quietly stepping forward.

Lucy always made sure to lock the door.

He crept forward, gun at the ready. He paused by the door to listen again. Whoever was inside was breathing nervously. The beat of their footsteps getting faster and faster as their pacing became more agitated.

Natsu kicked open the door and raised his gun. The figure inside whirled on him instantly, raising their own weapon so that each of them stared down the barrel of a gun. Every muscle in his body tensed, ready to pull the trigger first and ask questions later, until he realised who it was that was pointing a gun at him.

“Lucy?” His breath hitched.

He let his gun fall to his side, but Lucy didn’t move for a moment. He took in the sight of her as he waited through the tense seconds until she lowered her weapon. She was dressed in men’s clothes, but they didn’t do much to hide her figure. Her hair was tied back in a messy pony tail, and her coat was a size too big for her.

Blood was splattered across the right side of her face.

The energy seemed to drain out of her as she clicked the safety back on and dropped her gun to the floor. Her shoulders sagged and she realised a shaky breath, biting her lip to keep tears from spilling.

“Natsu.” She sighed.

The two of them moved at the same time, surging forward to embrace each other. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head against his chest and squeezing her tightly. He felt so grateful to have her back in his arms he could have laughed.

Lucy let out a hiss of pain. Natsu released her immediately, holding her at an arm’s length to see her grimace. She rolled her left shoulder, looking up at him with an apologetic smile.

“Careful. I’m still a little tender.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned.

She shrugged off her coat to her elbows, revealing a white shirt that was heavily stained with still-damp blood. She used her good arm to pull back the fabric and show him fresh bandages underneath the shirt that twined round her left shoulder.

“Borrowed some pliers from that old lady next door,” She told him, “Put a rag between my teeth and pulled that sucker out myself. Careful if you go in the bathroom. There’s blood in the sink.”

Natsu stared at her dumbfounded.

“ _You got **shot**?” _

Lucy shrugged.

“It was just a scratch, really.”

Natsu stepped back from her, exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He was lost for words. He took the moment to cast his eyes around the room. There was a large handbag dumped on the desk, and two heavy looking suitcases had been thrown onto the bed.

Tender fingers caressed his cheek. Natsu looked down at Lucy’s sheepish smile as her hands came up to cradle his face. He gently squeezed her forearms as she stepped up on her tiptoes, dipping his own head down to brush his lips against hers.

Lucy kissed him softly. A gentle brush of lips to calm his nerves and ease his mind. Natsu returned her affections in kind, trying to ignore the way his heart soared so he didn’t get carried away. He was just so _relieved_ to be kissing her.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered against his lips as she pulled back slightly.

“Jesus, Lucy.” Natsu muttered as he pulled her closer, leaning his forehead against hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, “You don’t have to apologise. Just… Just tell me what happened.”

Lucy shook her head. He gripped her tighter. When she looked up at him he could see her warring with herself. He kept his gaze stern. She could trust him. Whatever burden she bore, he would share the weight of it with her.

“M-my fiancé,” She started. There was a moment of hesitation where she took in a shaky breath; but she swallowed back her fear and let her determination push out the words. “He found out about you. And he shot my father for it.”

Natsu’s heart stopped.

“No. Don’t give me that look.” Lucy demanded, “You don’t get to put _one ounce_ of the blame on yourself. This is on me. _All of it._ That-That _bastard_ had been sniffing around for a while when I met you. I should have known. If he see’s something he wants, he has to have it. It didn’t surprise me when he made my father an offer but… it did surprise me when my father said yes.”

Natsu was shaking. He couldn’t believe that Lucy had been sold off like cattle to the highest bidder. It was so much to take in. It was no wonder the girl always seemed to need a drink at the end of the day.

“It turns out he knew-my fiancé- that I was using daddy’s business as a front.” Lucy continued, “He blackmailed my father with it. Told him that it was him or the police. Daddy thought he was protecting me, but I’d just as sooner go to prison than marry that- that _demon._ I was upset so I.. I came to you.”

He brushed tears from her cheeks as she spoke. She leaned into his touch but the tears wouldn’t stop.

“Someone followed you?” He guessed.

Lucy nodded.

“I got home and he was waiting for me with a gun to daddy’s back.” Her voice rose in pitch as her emotions overwhelmed her, “He was angry for being sold tarnished goods. I tried to stop him but…”

Natsu clutched her to his chest again, careful not to hurt her. His fingers stoked through her hair as she sobbed. He couldn’t find the words to sooth her pain. He hoped his presence was enough. It was a vein thought, and he felt worse than useless. Lucy was strong but she’d been through a lot. He just wanted her to be okay.

“My father’s last words were that I couldn’t marry that monster.” Lucy sniffed, pulling away slightly to look him in the eyes. She rested her hands on his chest as her tears halted, a fire blazing behind her eyes.

“So I took my father’s gun,” She ground out, “And I shot that fucker in the head.”

She was unflinching. He knew that deep down, a part of her would hate herself for taking the life of another, but she’d avenged her father. Something flickered in her eyes as he scrambled for words. The fear of judgement. Of _his_ judgement.

But Natsu understood.

“He killed your father Luce.” His voice was hoarse, “He deserved it.”

Lucy chocked back another sob.

“He would have come after you too. I couldn’t let that happen.” Her hands fisted in his shirt as she seemed to swallow the lump in her throat. “I love you.”

His eyes went wide. Lucy fidgeted under his gaze. Like she was nervous. Self-conscious even. The first time she’d ever been shy with him and she was telling him that _she loved him._ Natsu felt tears prick at his eyes, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips even in the wake of the disaster he’d inadvertently caused.

_Because Lucy loved him._

He was more than just a half decent lay. More than just another love struck idiot tired of drinking moonshine who wanted a taste of champagne. He’d feared for so long that she didn’t feel the same way. He’d even gotten paranoid enough to wonder if he was anything more than just a toy to her. But he _wasn’t._

He was the luckiest man in New York City.

Natsu swooped down, capturing Lucy’s mouth with his own. It was clumsy and frantic but he poured his emotions into it anyway. Lucy responded with equal vigour. Pressing their lips together in a desperate clash.

“I love you.” Natsu whispered breathlessly against her lips as he kissed her, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Lucy laughed as he repeated the words like a mantra, their kisses failing as they struggled to hold back their grins.

“Come away with me.” She hummed as their noses rubbed together.

“What?” Natsu chuckled.

“I can’t stay in the city, Natsu. The police will be after me soon.” She kissed him again, “Come away with me.”

He laughed in disbelief. He felt as though he would burst with happiness. Did she even have to ask?

Lucy pulled away from him, hurrying over to the desk. Her fingers fumbled excitedly at the zipper before yanking it open. She turned back to him with a wide grin on her face as she flashed him the contents of the bag.  

Rolls upon rolls upon rolls of _cash._

“I got a spare ticket to Chicago with your name on it.” Her voice was giddy, “What’s your price? You can even have eight if you want it.”

He laughed as Lucy winked at him.

“I got one condition Heartfilia.” He smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Her eyes shone.

“Yeah.” Natsu’s cheeks ached from smiling, “You gotta marry me first.”

 

Natsu whined as a passing train shook their hotel room, rousing him from sleep. Sunlight assaulted his eyes, streaming in from under the too short curtains. The rough cotton sheets scratched at his skin, but it didn’t matter much. Lucy was hogging most of the quilt anyways.

He stretched out his torso as Lucy groaned her own complaints beside him. His eyes roamed the bare skin of her back as she shuffled slightly. Natsu smiled to himself. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to waking up next to her. The sight was better than the sunrise.

“Remind me again why we stopped here.” She sighed from her side of the bed.

Natsu chuckled as he rolled onto his side, pressing his chest against her back. His arms wrapped around her as he peppered kisses across her shoulders, one slinking under her neck to wrap around her chest and resting his other hand on her stomach.

“Because _someone_ was getting a little needy,” he smiled against her skin, voice still rough from sleep, “And I prefer for us to have a bed to roll around in.”

“You could have had me right there against that wall,” Lucy chuckled, “I’m not fussy. So long as you have me.”

“We got four walls right here darlin’,” Natsu ground his hips into her from behind, “All you gotta do is pick one.”

Lucy let out a low laugh as she ground her ass into him. Natsu growled in pleasure as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. He squeezed her shoulders as his other hand traced circles around her navel. Lucy arched her back, pressing her rear harder against him. His teeth nipped at her earlobe in response.

“You gotta tell me what you want.” He breathed in her ear, “What sorta husband would I be if I didn’t provide for my wife?”

Her soft moan filled his ears as she took hold of his hand that had been tracing patters across her stomach. She guided it lower, grazing his fingers against the wet heat between her thighs.

“How’s about you get the fire started while I make up my mind.”

Natsu could practically sense the smirk dancing across her features but he complied with her request. He trailed a path of kisses from her shoulder up to her jaw as he pushed two fingers slowly inside of her. She tipped her head back, allowing Natsu to place a kiss to her temple as he moved his fingers leisurely.

He watched the way her eyes fell shut and her jaw went slack as she sighed with each curl of his fingers. Their time travelling often exhausted him, but this he never got tired of.

“Do you remember our first night together?” Lucy rasped as he combined the pulse of his fingers with a grind of his hips.

“’Course.”

“Mmmm.” Lucy hummed at a rough stroke of his fingers before she laughed a little breathlessly, “You finished so fast I’d hardly gotten my dress off.”

Natsu flushed with embarrassment at the memory as Lucy chuckled. He took his revenge by adding a finger to her centre, pushing into her sharply and curling his fingers as he pulled back. Lucy let out a cry, hands clutching at the sheets.

“If you’re gonna be like that then I can just get this over with right now.” Natsu threatened playfully as his teeth grazed her neck.

“ _Ah_ \- no.” She pleaded, her hand covering his as it moved between her thighs, “I like it when you take it slow. Helps me work up a sweat.” She ground back against his hips again, trouble in her voice, “Gives me something to think about in the tub.”

His mouth practically watered at the thought of her touching herself. He nipped at the skin of her neck as his fingers picked up the pace just a little bit. Lucy inhaled sharply, her hand still encouraging his.

“I’ll have to see that for myself sometime.” He rasped into the crook of her neck.

“Easy there.” Her hand left his, moving instead to tug sharply on his hair. She pulled his head back from her neck, turning her own to whisper in his ear. “You gotta _earn_ it.”

Natsu looked at her with a devilish grin before capturing her mouth with his own. He kissed her roughly and deeply, slipping his tongue past her lips when she moaned into his mouth from the pulsing of his fingers.

He loved a challenge.

Still keeping his lips on hers as she pulled on his bottom lip, Natsu released her shoulders and scraped his nails teasingly across her chest. Lucy whined deliciously against his mouth, the sound turning to a hum of pleasure when he finally squeezed her breast, rough fingers pinching at her nipple.

When she gave a rather sharp bite to his tongue, Natsu pushed his chest harder against hers, forcing her onto her stomach. Lucy kept her knees apart, using her legs to push her rear up against his hips in the most mind-numbing way.

He removed his fingers from her core, his own desire throbbing painfully. He took her hand with his still slick fingers and twined them with his own. The sight of their matching wedding bands pressed together made his heart swell as he moved his other hand to brush her hair away from her face.

It had been a small ceremony, attended by whoever happened to be in Fairy Tail at the time Natsu swung by. It was quick and simple. They’d excitedly exchanged vows before skipping town, Lucy running for the train in her mother’s wedding dress.

The memory made him smile. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he pushed his length inside of her. Slowly, just like she’d asked for. Lucy moaned as he pulled at her hair.

“Mr Dragneel,” Lucy cooed, mischief in her eyes, “I do believe you’re goin’ easy on me.”

“Well Mrs Dragneel,” Natsu laughed in her ear before his voice turned husky, “Would you rather I stopped?”

“ _God_ no.”

Natsu kissed her cheek again- a smile still playing on his lips- before he thrust into her, setting a brisk but steady pace. Lucy cried out, her moans muffled slightly as her face was pushed into the pillows. He placed the odd kiss across her shoulder blades, but his thoughts were mostly consumed by the feeling of his hips pounding into hers.

Each time he drew almost fully out of her and thrust sharply straight back in, Lucy would make the most intoxicating sounds. He gazed down at her as their hips moved together, watching the way her brows would furrow just slightly when he hit that sensitive spot inside of her. Her hand squeezed his fingers in encouragement each time he did it. The tender gesture spurred him on, but nothing got his blood burning more than the smirk that played on her lips and the wink she shot him when she noticed him watching her features.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” He laughed breathlessly as he rested his forehead against her temple.

“Only- _Ah!_ \- Only a couple hundred times.” She answered in a gasp.

“Well, I’m gonna tell you again.” He grunted as he gave a powerful shot of his hips.

Lucy cried out his name as she fisted the sheets, the hand that held his squeezing his fingers hard enough to bruise as pleasure burned through her. He picked up the pace, unrelenting with the force of his hips as he drove into her again and again.

Her shouts got louder and louder. Natsu tried to stifle his own grunts, but soon gave up as the sensations built and built within him. The force of his movements had begun to rock the bed, the headboard hitting against the walls with a dull rhythmic thud.

Natsu froze as someone slammed against their hotel room door.

“Would you two lovebirds keep it down in there?!” An elderly voice screamed.

His gaze flickered from the door to Lucy, who had pressed her lips together in a thin line. Her attempts to contain her laughter failed as his favourite sound escaped her lips and a bright amused smile took over her face. Natsu laughed with her, placing a fond kiss to the tip of her nose as his hips begun to move leisurely again.

He untangled his hand from her hair to cover her mouth has he regained the previous force of his thrusts. She moaned into his palm, but in reality it didn’t do much to stifle her cries. Natsu didn’t gave much of a damn anymore. He relished in the sounds she made. They were only for him.

He felt her back arch against him as she reached her peak. Natsu removed his hand from her mouth so that she could breathe in deep as he rocked his hips a few more time to keep her pleasure burning though her a little longer before he finally reached the height of his own.

Lucy let out a pleasurable sigh as Natsu drew out of her and rolled onto his back. The two of them resting in much the same positions as they had been when they’d first awoken. _That was as good a way as any to start the day,_ Natsu thought to himself.

He opened his arms to his wife as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest, her fingers tracing patterns over his heart.

“You can tell me another hundreds times, but I’ll just say it to you a hundred more.” She said softly, “I love you Natsu Dragneel.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint! That's the end of this three-parter, please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
